


Stolen At Birth

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Airplane Crashes, Babies, Betrayal, F/M, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Lies, Married Couple, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: After giving birth Natalie feels something is off with the baby she has while Kate will do anything to keep some stuff buried.





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie Hanson pushed as she was told to. This was her second child. She lay back as she felt the nurse giver her a shot. She heard crying as she closed her eyes from exhaustion.

Brenda looked at the baby girl in front of her and smiled evilly. She glanced quickly at the now sleeping mother. She turned to her son who had snuck into the room. "Put the boy in the bassinet."

Brandon did as he was told. His mother was going to give the other baby to a friend of hers. "But mom don't you think the woman will know she has the wrong baby? She probably found out the sex."

"No she didn't. I heard her talking to the nurse the shift before me before the nurse left and she said she couldn't wait to find out what she was having," Brenda said as she dressed the baby girl and left the hospital.

***

Natalie awoke and found Taylor sitting beside her bed. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago. I stopped by the nursery and saw the baby. He is so beautiful."

"So we had a boy. Ezra will be thrilled," Natalie said smiling. Secretly she had wanted a baby girl.

***

Brenda walked up the stairs to her friends house. She knocked once and smiled when her friend answered.

Kate opened the door and saw Brenda. "Good. I was thinking you would never come or had changed your mind about helping me."

"Well it took longer than expected but I got you your baby. All you have to tell Zac is that you gave birth at home and called me to come over and check on you," Brenda said as she handed the baby girl to Kate.

Kate stared at the sleeping child then kissed it's forehead. "What about the mother?"

"Don't worry. The mother was teenage girl who didn't want the baby. She handed the baby right over to me not long after it's birth."

Kate just shook her head in disbelief. Who could give up such a precious little girl?

"Well I better go," Brenda said as she left quickly.

Kate went inside the house with the baby and put her in the bassinet. She then took off her fake pregnancy belly. "I can't wait until Zac sees you. He will eat you up. I also can't wait for my best friend Natalie to see you either but that might be awhile. She had her baby today."

***

Natalie smiled as the nurse brought the baby into the room. She slowly sat up some more.

Taylor picked up his son and handed the baby to Natalie. "You know I think he has your nose."

Natalie laughed a little but it hurt. She looked down at her baby boy and felt a tear go down her cheek. "Hi Caleb Wyatt. I'm your mommy."

Taylor smiled hearing the baby's name. Caleb was a friend of his that had killed himself and Natalie had wanted to name their baby in honor of him if it was a boy.

***

Kate heard Zac come in the house and smiled. "Zac I'm so glad your here. I had the baby but don't worry Brenda came and checked on me."

Zac stopped in his tracks. He raced over to Kate and smiled when he saw her holding the baby.

"It's a girl Zac. I haven't named her yet. I thought you could do that," Kate said as Zac sat down beside her. She handed him the baby.

Zac looked at his daughter. "Your so beautiful Bess and I'm not saying that just because I'm your father. It's the truth Bess Jane."

Kate smiled and sighed. Everything was okay. No one was going to find out Bess wasn't her biological child. No one would take Bess away from her either. Her, Zac, and Bess were a family. She would make sure no one ruined it.

***

Natalie put Caleb back in his hospital bassinet and watched him sleep. It was hard to believe he was really hers. He looked nothing like Ezra did when he was born. He looked nothing like her or Taylor did either.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie heard Caleb crying and got up. It had been five days since she had given birth. "Hey little buddy. You hungry? Well then I'll take you downstairs and give you a bottle," Natalie said as she picked Caleb up from his crib.

Taylor heard Natalie coming down the stairs. "Hey. I was going to get him."

"Yeah well I decided I should get him. Kate and Zac will be here soon."

Taylor took Caleb from Natalie and sighed. Zac and Kate were going to bring their baby daughter Bess. "I can't wait to see Bess. I talked to Zac the other day and he said Bess was a cutie pie."

"Yeah Kate said the same thing," Natalie said as she handed Caleb's bottle to Taylor.

***

Kate put Bess in her carseat. She then got in the passenger seat as Zac took off. "I can't wait for Natalie to see Bess. Natalie will just fall in love with her."

"Well who wouldn't," Zac said as he pulled into Natalie and Taylor's drive way.

***

Natalie heard a knock on the door and went to get the door. She opened it and immediately saw Kate holding Bess. "Oh my god she is so cute," Natalie said as she let Zac and Kate in.

"Yes she is," Kate said as she watched Zac head into the kitchen.

"You know Kate our kids share a birthday. Although I think Caleb was born first," Natalie said as she went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I never thought of that before Nat. Wow maybe they'll have joint birthday parties when they get older," Kate said as Bess began to cry.

Natalie watched Kate try to calm Bess down but Bess just wouldn't calm down. "Can I try Kate?"

"Sure," Kate said as she handed Bess to Natalie.

Natalie took Bess snd was suprised at how much Bess resembled Taylor. "Hey sweetie. Why are you crying? I think you just want attention."

Kate watched Natalie talk to Bess and smiled. Bess seemed to stop crying at the sound od Natalie's voice. "I think she likes you."

"Well I like her too," Natalie said as she smiled at Bess. She didn't know why but Bess was so familar.

***

Taylor entered the living room with Zac following. He sat down on the couch next to Natalie.

Kate saw Caleb and couldn't believe how cute Caleb was. "Caleb is cute. Can I hold him?"

Taylor handed Caleb to Kate. He looked at Bess who Natalie was holding. Secretly he had hoped Caleb would've been a girl.

Natalie saw Taylor eyeing Bess and held Bess out for Taylor to hold.

Taylor took his niece from Natalie and Bess woke up. He noticed how she looked exactly like him. "Zac your daughter looks exactly like me."

"Yeah I know that. Me and Kate were talking about that last night."

Kate gave Caleb to Natalie and took Bess from Taylor. "Yeah I told Zac about our affair."

All four of them laughed. Ezra followed the laughs and ran to his mommy.

"Ezra what is it?" Natalie asked as Ezra squished between her and Taylor.

"I wanted to sees Kates baby," Ezra said looking at the child his auntie Kate was holding.

Kate held Bess up some so Ezra could see her. "Her names Bess and she's your cousin."

"She's beautamost," Ezra said as he bent his head down and kissed Bess's forehead.

Natalie smiled as Ezra kissed Bess's forehead. She then felt Caleb start to wriggle around.

Kate watched Caleb wriggle around and heard him start to cry. She sighed when Bess started to cry. "Zac I'm going to take Bess outside okay."

Zac watched Kate go outside.

***

Kate sat on the porch swing and looked down at Bess. "Your the number one thing in my life little miss. I'm so glad Brenda gave you to me. But I have to make sure no one finds out about you. That's why I'm going to track your mommy down just to make sure she keeps her mouth shut," Kate said as she kissed Bess's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate pulled into the driveway of Bess's mother. She had done some sneaking around at the hospital and found out who else had given birth at the hospital besides Natalie.

Harley Morgan saw a car pull up in her driveway. She walked out on the porch and watched a woman get out of the car.

Kate walked up on the porch and looked at the woman. "Did you give birth two weeks ago?"

Harley looked at the woman confused. "Yes I did but I gave my son up for adoption."

Kate heard son and stopped breathing for a second. "Son? But Brenda gave me your daughter?"

"Listen I had a son. I held my son. I don't want him back. I can't be a mother," Harley said as she went inside slamming the door in the woman's face.

***

Brenda was sitting on her porch swing when she saw Kate pull up.

"You lying bitch. Bess wasn't some teenage mothers child. You took Bess from some unknowing woman. I talked to the only other woman who gave birth at the hospital. She had a son just like Natalie did. Where did Bess come from?" Kate asked as she walked up on the porch.

Brenda got up and looked Kate in the eyes. "Fine Kate you want the truth. Natalie didn't really have a baby boy. Natalie had a girl. Caleb is Harley's son. Your little angel Bess is Natalie's."

Kate chocked back tears as the realization hit her. That's why Bess looked so much like Taylor. That's why Bess calmed down when Natalie first started talking to her. "You know what Brenda I'm going to go tell Natalie everything, Then she will kill you," Kate said as she ran to her car taking off.

Brenda watched Kate take off. "No you want. You'll back down. Your to scared to lose Zac."

***

Taylor heard a door shut outside from where he was on the couch. He got up and looked out the window seeing Kate get out of the car.

Kate went on the porch and didn't even knock because Taylor had already opened it. "Taylor is Natalie here? I need to talk to her."

"Umm...No she is in Atlanta visiting Pamela with the kids. You can tell me what you needed to see her about and I'll tell her."

Kate sighed. Taylor wasn't the first person she wanted to tell this to. "Oh..umm...Just tell her I needed her help picking out a dress for a party I'm going to next week."

"Oh," Taylor said as Kate left the porch and got in her car. He could've sworn it was more important than clothes whatever Kate wanted to tell Natalie.

***

Zac picked Bess up from her crib. She had just woken up from her nap. "Hey my sweetie pie. What is it? I think you need to be changed."

Kate walked up the stairs to Bess's room. She opened the door softly and saw Zac in there.

"You know Bess my life has changed since you've came into it. When your mommy was pregnant with you I used to sing to you and talk to you. But now that your here I've found a whole new me. I see thing differently. Your the only reason I'm alive," Zac said as he changed Bess's diaper then picked her up. He turned around and saw Kate.

Kate was crying more now. "God Zac your such a good father."

Zac smiled at her. "Well your such a good mother Kate."

Kate sat down in the rocking chair and shook her head. If Zac only knew.

"Well Kate I'm going to take Bess downstairs and give her a bottle."

Kate watched Zac leave then started to cry. She knew she couldn't tell Natalie the truth and rip Bess away from Zac. "Why did Brenda have to do this? I have to chose between hurting Natalie or hurting my husband. There's no way that I can hurt Zac so I guess my minds made up for me. I can't tell Natalie Caleb isn't hers. I'm going to let her keep Caleb and I'll keep Bess. I mean as long as Natalie has a baby it is fine."

***

Taylor picked up the ringing phone. He listened to the man on the other end. The man told him that the plane Natalie,Ezra,and Caleb were on had crashed. Natalie was in critical condition and in surgery. Ezra had minor bruises. He lost it though when the man said Caleb had died. 

"Yes I'll be there soon." Taylor slammed down the phone and fell to the floor. His two week old son was dead. His wife fighting for her life. What else could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie awoke and heard monitor's beeping. Where was she? She looked down and saw Taylor's head on the bed. He was asleep.

Taylor felt Natalie put her hand on his head and he woke up.

Natalie looked at Taylor as he woke up. His eyes were red and he looked so sad. "Taylor what is it?"

"Caleb is dead. Nat our son is dead," Taylor said as he saw his wife tremble.

Natalie let out a scream so high pitched you could hear it from Tulsa. Her son could not be dead.

***

Harley looked at her dad. "Dad why did you take Caleb from the crash site and make the people that are raising him think he is dead?"

"Because Harley you need to raise your son. No one can raise him but you," Bob said as he held his three week old grandson.

Harley took Caleb from her dad and looked at Caleb. He was so beautiful. He had the blondest hair she had ever seen. "Well thank you dad but I don't know if I can keep him."

"Yes you can Harley. I'll help."

"Okay if you help I'll try to raise him," Harley said as she kissed Caleb's forehead.

***

Kate felt tears come to her eyes after she heard Natalie scream. Her and Zac had been in Georgia at the hospital for the past two days. She felt guilt. She knew Natalie's child wasn't really dead but that it was Bess. "Zac can I hold Bess?"

"Sure," Zac handed Bess to Kate and went to get some coffee.

Kate watched Zac leave and went over to Natalie's door. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Natalie the truth somehow. "Well Bess are you ready to go back to your real mommy?"

***

Natalie heard the door open and looked up and saw Kate. Taylor saw Kate enter and left. He knew if anyone could get  
through to Nat it would be Kate.

Natalie watched Taylor leave then turned to Kate."Hey. What do you want?"

"Natalie I came to tell you something," Kate said as she sat down and held Bess close to her.

"What is it?" Natalie asked as she sighed heavily watching Bess move around. She would never see Caleb do that again.

"Umm...It's about Bess," Kate said as she looked down at her child. "Zac and I wanted to know if you and Taylor would be her godparents," Kate lied.

"Sure,"Natalie said as she smiled a bit.

"Well I'm going to go," Kate said as she left quickly. She had planned on telling the truth but couldn't say goodbye to Bess. She had become so attached to Bess. Bess was now her daughter no matter DNA.

***

Taylor looked at Zac as Kate came out of Nat's room."You two are so lucky you still have Bess."

"I know we are," Zac said as he took Bess from Kate.

Taylor smiled a little as he sighed. "You two should go back to Nat's mom. Tell Ezra that his mommy is awake."

"We will," Kate said as she started to follow Zac to the elevator.

Zac got in the elevator. "He's right Kate, we are lucky to have Bess."

"I know we are," Kate said guiltly.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor opened the door to his mother-in laws house. It was five am and he had decided to leave Natalie at the hospital.

When Taylor opened the door he immediately heard a cry come from his niece who was asleep in a bssinet in the leaving room. Out of instinct he went and picked her up. "Shh Bess it's okay."

Taylor knew Bess needed to be changed and went to get the diapers.

He laid Bess back in the bassinet and took off her wet diaper. As he lifted her legs up he saw a birthmark on her thigh the size of a dime. The birthmark that he and Ezra both had.

***

Kate went downstairs as she heard Bess cry. She was surprised to see Taylor changing Bess's diaper. "Taylor?"

Taylor picked Bess up and turned to Kate. "Kate you scared me."

"Sorry Taylor," Kate said as she sees confusion on Taylor's face. "Taylor what is it?"

"Oh nothing. Just as I was changing Bess's diaper I saw a birthmark on her thigh. The same one me and Ezra have," Taylor said as he locked eyes with Kate.

Kate swallowed hard. She felt her mind race. Did he know?

"I just find it weird how she could get a birthmark from her uncle."

"Who knows. Genetics are confusing," Kate said breathing a little sigh of relief.

Taylor looked at Bess and smiled. She was so cute. "Well I'm going to go check on Ezra," he left and handed Bess to Kate.

Kate watched Taylor leave. "That was so close Bess. Mommy almost got caught."

***

Taylor who was just around the corner sighed.What did Kate mean by she almost got caught? All he knew was that he would find out somehow.

***

Pamela walked in as Kate rocked Bess back to sleep. "I know the truth Kate."

"What?" Kate asked confused and shocked at the same time.

"Bess isn't your daughter. She looks nothing like you or Zac. You faked your pregnancy then adopted a baby didn't you?" Pamela asked as she sat on the couch next to Kate.

"Yes I did," Kate said.

Pamela shook her head. "Well don't tell Zac."

"I don't intend to," Kate said as sat back some.

***

Natalie who was asleep had just woken up from a dream. The dream was so confusing. In the dream she heard Brenda talking to someone about putting a baby boy in that bassinet. "What did that mean?" Natalie asked herself.

***

Zac walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. He saw Kate awake on the couch watching Bess sleep.

Kate looked up and saw Zac. "Hey."

"Hey," Zac said sitting next to Kate.

"I was just watching her sleep. She looks so much like an angel," Kate whispered to Zac.

"I know she looks like our angel," Zac said as he smiled.

Kate got up and sighed. "I guess we should go to bed."

Zac nodded and followed Kate upstairs.

***

Taylor waited until Zac and Kate were gone then went over to Bess. She did look like an angel.

Ezra saw his daddy in the living room and slowly walked over to him. "Pick up daddy."

Taylor cast his glance to Ezra and picked him up.

"Bess is sister," Ezra said as he smiled.

Taylor's eyebrows furrowed at Ezra's comment. He added stuff up in his head. Bess's birthmark and Kate telling Bess she almost got caught. He glanced at Bes again. Seeing not his niece but his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor woke up before anyone else. He was going to take Bess to the hospital. He knew he needed to get a DNA test done.

Taylor went and got Ezra out of bed. "Come on we're going to the hospital."

Ezra woke up and yawned. "Yays we going to visits mommy."

Taylor smiled as Ezra said that. Yes they were going to visit Natalie also. Him and both of the kids.

After Ezra was completely dressed they went and got Bess out of the bassinet in the living room. "Hey sweetie pie. You want to take a trip with Uncle Taylor and Cousin Ezra?"

***

Kate awoke and went downstairs. She had to check on Bess. It was ten-thirty and Bess hadn't woken up like usual at nine-thirty.

Pamela heard Kate coming down the stairs. "Taylor took Bess."

"What do you mean he took Bess?" Kate asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"He was talking on the phone to someone before he left. He said he would be at the hospital in a few. He is getting a DNA test done," Pamela said her eyes locking with Kate's.

Kate swallowed hard. "Oh no. He's going to find out."

"No he won't. After he left I called a nurse at the hospital and told them to change the results of Bess's DNA test. I mean if Taylor knew Bess was adopted he would tell Zac. I want you and Zac to be happy," Pamela said smiling.

Kate sighed. Pamela didn't know she had unknowingly given Kate her own granddaughter. Now no matter if she told the truth no one would believe her because DNA tests didn't lie,and the tests would say her and Zac were the parents.

***

Taylor looked at the doctor. "Are you sure that Bess is Kate and Zac's?"

"Well it's what the tests said so technically I have to believe it," Dr.Vaughn said.

Taylor sighed then looked at Bess who was sleeping in her baby carrier. How could he have been wrong? He still felt like he was right.

"Cans we go see mommy now?" Ezra asked impatiently.

"Sure," Taylor said as he picked up Bess's baby carrier and grabbed Ezra's hand heading toward Nat's room.

***

Natalie heard her door open and looked up. She saw Taylor enter with Ezra and holding a baby carrier. Her heart skipped a beat. She hoped it was Caleb but knew it wasn't.

Taylor smiled when he saw Natalie. "I decided to bring the kids to come see you."

"The kids?" Natalie asked confused.

"Ezra and Bess," Taylor said as he put the baby carrier down on Nat's bed.

"Oh," Natalie said as she saw a sleeping Bess. "I'm surprised Kate let you out of the house with her."

"She didn't. I kinda just took her," Taylor said deviously.

"Tay," Natalie said out of shock. But she smiled when she saw Bess start to wake up. Nat sat there frozen as she remembered the day she gave birth.

***

Harley showed up at the hospital. She hadn't left Georgia yet and wanted to get Ace checked out. She had decided to change her sons name to Ace. Caleb was too plain.

Kate ran in the hospital and stopped as she saw Harley. "Oh my god."

Harley recognized the voice and turned around. She saw the woman who had been on her porch.

Kate's mouth dropped as she saw Caleb. "You have my best friend's baby. How did you get him back? He's dead. You told me you didn't want him."

Harley sighed. "My dad made it look as if he was dead. I promised my dad I would try to raise him. Promise me you won't tell your friend."

Kate thought about it. She had told too many lies and kept too many secrets. Yet she knew what it was like to want a baby so bad. "I promise."

Harley smiled. "Thank you."

Kate half smiled and left Harley. She had to find Taylor. She needed to get Bess.


	7. Chapter 7

Zac heard the phone ring and answered it. "Hello."

"Is Kate there?" James asked.

"Um...no but this is her husband Zac."

James was taken aback by what the man said. He could not be married to Kate. Kate was still his wife. "You must be wrong. I'm James Arnold. Kate's husband."

Zac nearly dropped the phone. Kate said they had gotten a divorce. How could Kate lie to him. "Oh really,well Kate said you two divorced and then she married me."

***

Natalie was holding a now awake Bess when Kate came in.

Kate stopped when she saw Natalie holding Bess. Natalie was crying. "Nat what's the matter?"

Taylor looked at Kate. "She was just remembering the day she gave birth to Caleb," Taylor answered for Natalie.

"Yeah I was. Bess just brought it all back for me."

Kate looked down at her hands. Guilt crept over her. "I have to tell you guys something."

Taylor's head shot up. He had an inkling of what it might be.

"If you guys ever want to borrow Bess you can. I mean if it will help you get over Caleb," Kate said as she saw Natalie's face light up.

"Thanks Kate," Natalie said as she smiled at Bess. She looked over at Taylor who looked disappointed. What was wrong with him?

***

Pamela looked at the nurse. "I know I had you change the DNA test but can you tell me who the real parents of Bess are?" She wanted to find the real parents to make sure they didn't jeopardize Kate and Zac's relationship.

"Sure," The nurse said looking at the paper. "It says the parents are a Taylor and Natalie Hanson."

Pamela looked at the nurse shocked. It couldn't be. Natalie had a boy. But Pamela knew it was true. She then realized why Taylor wanted the tests done. He suspected it. "What have I done," Pamela muttered as she ran towards Natalie's room. She had to tell Natalie and Taylor.

***

Zac hung up the phone and picked up a glass throwing it. Damn Kate. He picked up the phone again dialing his lawyers number.

Kelly picked up her phone. "Hello."

"Kelly it's me Zac. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you with what?" Kelly asked as she sighed.

"I just found out Kate lied about her divorce to James. I"m going to leave her ass to rot but I want to file for sole custody of Bess," Zac said sitting on the bed.

"I'll see what I can do Zac. I'll come over to your house when you get back to Tulsa," Kelly said hanging up.

Zac hung up. He would make sure Kate lost Bess. She deserved to be hurt. She had lied. Bess deserved to be away from her crazy mom.

***

Pamela burst into Natalie's room. She was panting.

Natalie looked at her mom and smiled. "Mama what is it?"

Pamela looked at everyone in the room. Her eyes stopped on Kate. "Can I talk to Kate outside?"

Kate looked confused but got up and followed Pamela outside leaving Bess with Taylor and Natalie.

Natalie looked at Taylor. They were both confused.

Pamela glared at Kate as soon as they were outside. "You bitch! Bess is my Natalie's baby. You knew all along didn't you?!"

Kate looked down. "How did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter. I want to know how you ended up with Bess while Natalie thinks she has a son."

Kate sighed. "Well you know I faked my pregnancy. Brenda brought me a baby. She lied and told me that the mother was a teenager who didn't want the baby. I confronted the real mother two weeks ago and found out Caleb was her son while Bess is Natalie's. I've tried to tell the truth but can't."

Pamela slapped Kate hard across the face. "Your a selfish bitch. You just want Bess for yourself. My daughter is mourning the death of a child that wasn't even hers while you hold her real child. I Can't believe you! I hope you tell her!"

"I can't!" Kate yelled.

Pamela just sighed. "Fine. But the truth will come out eventually and you will lose Bess."


End file.
